In Dreams
by Amimegustamuchascosas
Summary: these are all real dreams I had... I have no control over them.
1. Isildur and Elanor Bars

In Dreams  
  
By; Baggins'babe  
  
Disclaimer; naught is mine 'tis Prof. Tolkien's places, characters 'n' stuff   
  
A.N.; in short these are all real dreams I had about LOTR. So I don't have control over them. If you would like to fight my sub conscious go ahead, but be for warned you won't win. I'm not going to share the dirty ones. (Yes just because I'm a Christian doesn't mean I don't have those 'didn't need to go there' dreams)  
  
A.N.; this is in the POV of Ashley and there isn't much to do with LOTR but what is has been elongated for your sake.  
  
"Ah, the Band Room nothing like being surrounded by your fellow geeks." I thought to myself. With my flute and music in hand I would be safe from any of today's encounters, only I didn't have my music.  
  
Panic obstructed my now shaking frame. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? It's alright calm down as soon as Stephie [stand partner and good friend] gets here you won't have to worry about music." the bell rang Stephie was no where in sight.  
  
I snapped around and begged for the life saving sheets of paper. Sam handed me some. I would have kissed her shoes but she was too high of a social status to do even that.  
  
The doors from the Gymnasium into the Band Room bust open in glided Stephie. I would have treated her like a queen had she come in earlier.  
  
"Thanks, you came just in time." My mouth dripping with sarcasm as she took a seat.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." I sighed and slumped in the back of my chair.  
  
Stephie started looking around under my seat and on the stand. "Where's your folder?" I didn't answer. "Don't tell me you forgot your music!" I said nothing and looked away from her and onto the front wall of the stage.  
  
"I'm so excited for the big concert tonight." Sam exclaimed to Stephie.   
  
"What concert?" I could feel myself tense up again.  
  
"The big concert in front of the whole school." Stephie said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Gondor Sammit I didn't practice!" I was flipping out by now. Stephie shoved two rectangular objects in my face.  
  
"Here eat this." I studied the objects carefully. On the packages it read Isildur and Elanor bars. My face brightened.  
  
"Lord of the Rings stuff. Where'd you get it?" I begged.   
  
Stephie shrugged "They're everywhere."  
  
I considered which one to eat and which one to mount on my wall. "Without Isildur Frodo would never be mentioned, but Elanor is a hobbit!" needless to say the decision at hand was much more stressful than the up coming concert.  
  
"Man, just eat one." Sam commanded  
  
"I am no man," I responded. Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you eat them both at the same time and save the wrappers?" Stephie suggested  
  
"How did you know I was going to-?"  
  
"I've been in your room before." She replied. 


	2. Caradhras

In Dreams   
  
By; Baggins'babe  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own anything.  
  
A.N.; For some reason in this dream Ashley is part of the Fellowship.   
  
A.N.; Frodo's POV.  
  
So it comes to it the freezing cold of Caradhras nips at my ears and my bare toes. Truly the Ring is a heavy burden but not as heavy as the cruelty of this forsaken mountain. Though I suspect the One Ring hasn't reached the pinnacle of its power yet.  
  
In the corner of my mind I can see a curtain unveil. Behind it a large mass of fair and flawless people are calling. Over a wide and calm sea I have to travel to reach them.   
  
I must take her with. She seems to know me. All I know is her name. There is something between us deeper than understandable, I fathom.  
  
At this point Frodo is delusional and takes Ashley's hand as he walks toward his 'vision'. 


	3. The Remains of Pelennor

In Dreams  
  
By; Baggins'babe  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own anything!  
  
A.N; Frodo and Sam are looking over the remains of the great battle of Pelennor.  
  
"You know they all had names at one point." Sam stated. "Even servants of the Enemy."  
  
"And lives of their own. They had no choice, born only to battle could you imagine?" Frodo replied.  
  
The rest of the day between the two of them was spent naming the corpses. 


	4. Of Apples and Punishment

In Dreams  
  
By; Baggins'babe  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own anything.  
  
A.N.; This dream takes place in which Frodo, Merry, and Pippin are children escaping from school. For some reason they are all the same age. Look I don't care it's a dream I can't control it! Some people can but I can't!  
  
Upon the rolling green hills mounted numerous luscious trees. The apples they bore were a beautiful red and alluring to a young hobbit's eyes.  
  
"Quickly climb a tree and fetch some apples." Merry exclaimed to Pippin as he hoisted his cousin up to the nearest branch. Once Pippin was aloft he held out a hand to pull Merry up.  
  
Merry called out to the other in their company, "Hurry up Frodo before she catches you." The branch that was being leaned on snapped. Although in didn't ensnare the two boys in its fall. This made it difficult to climb the tall tree.  
  
From the corner of his eye Frodo could see his teacher escorting the class on a field trip. She was a respectable hobbit known to elders and an evil tyrant amongst the children. There wouldn't be an exception for skipping her establishment. Frodo had no idea what was to happen to him if she were to find out. Children never dared to cross her enough. Possibly a paddling, flogging, or worse. He would get enough punishment from his parents, who she would undoubtedly tell.  
  
They raised him better than this. He could blame the circumstances on Merry and Pippin and on peer pressure. This was a rational notion that is until he looked into the faces of the two. The hobbit boys seemed in as much fear of him getting in trouble as he was.  
  
"Frodo, you can think of excuses when you're caught," he told himself. His first jump to the nearest branch failed, his second also, but his third he hung by his finger tips Dangling and now slipping. Only one of his hands had a secure grip.  
  
"Frodo," Merry called out with an outreached arm. He took hold and was pulled up. Their teacher passed directly under that same tree, behind her trailed a company of students. The boys kept held breath and a silent mouth as they passed. When she left all was right with their world. 


	5. Consider This a Nightmare

In Dreams By; Baggins'babe Consider This a Nightmare Disclaimer; I don't own anything.  
POV; Ashley  
  
Everyone throws parties at the end of the school year, including the school. Since this was going to be big, "I might as well invite someone I haven't seen in awhile, Micheala!" I thought to my self. Poor soul not to know aught about LOTR must be horrible. When she came I tought her everything from the movie up until Cirith Ungol. (She couldn't watch the movies.) Then I had an idea. "What if she would role play what she thinks Sam would do in this situation?" I schemed. "K.K? You be Sam and I'll be Frodo what are you going to do?"  
(Okay this might be weird but in this dream they were the actual characters, but still thought like K.K., Ashley)  
Sam kept moving to the top onto a ledge down looking at a resting confused Frodo.  
"Mr. Frodo!" he shouted.  
"Sam, I told you to go home."  
"I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do. Who chose for me to be your slave anyway?"  
(No one was playing Gollum but he was there)  
Gollum looked up at Sam and arched an eyebrow then looked down at the floor and shook his head.  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins!" Sam shouted as he threw a large rock aimed at Frodo's head. Frodo jumped back just in time.  
Gollum was delighted that he wouldn't be blamed for the 'accident' so he scurried off and waited.  
Frodo drew Sting out of his sheath. Just after he saw a Nazgul creep behind Sam and began to run down the stairs, (bleachers) dropping his sword and fleeing for his life. "Yeah you better run." Sam warned as he took after him. The Blackrider disappeared. (?) For some reason (?). Sam picked up Sting. (Which was really a stick, you think we're allowed to bring weapons to school)  
At this point Sam and Frodo were simply Micheala and I attempting to play LOTR. Micheala was faster than I, but if I got caught I could always blame the One Ring. The football field is just outside the gym, I ran thither, but not fast enough Micheala was gaining. She accurately threw the stick at my head. So like in all role playing games I pretended to die.  
It wasn't until after I got up that I realized all the popular people were staring at me. Not in the nice way either, my high school career was finished! I'm doomed, Doomed to my very end, and I didn't care. Nor did Micheala (she didn't even go to that school though.) We casually got up and walked away. 


	6. Smeagol's mother

In Dreams By; Baggins'babe A Dirty Fish Disclaimer; I don't own anything  
  
"I have to save my child!" she screamed as she raced out of the halls, delirious. She ran outside screaming things of like nature when she got to the river she tripped over a tree stump and into a thorn bush now she was covered in blood. The pouring rain beat down like thousands of tiny needles into her newly open wounds.  
"Mother, come back!" Smeagol called after her. He followed the tracks leading to the side of the river. His mother he found, utterly drenched he bent down and held her in his arms. "You are so sick you should not be out here!" "Listen, Smeagol, you must listen to me!"  
"I hear you." he said this while he was contemplating whether he should just take her in or not.  
"I see it I can see you fighting, don't be afraid, my child. Even though you fight is with tough enemies I will always be here to protect you, from the evil hobbit and dirty fish!" Smeagol would have snickered at this if she had not been in such a critical condition. "Always remember," she continued "I will always protect y-" Smeagol watched as she ceased to breathe. "No!" He screamed heaven word.  
  
Tears threatened to break into the corners of Gollum's eyes. "It's been five hundred eighty some years since then and I still can't forget it!" He said to himself. "Smeagol, Smeagol, Smeagol!" Frodo tried to call him back to his senses. Gollum looked into his master's eyes with misunderstanding. Frodo arched and eyebrow and looked all around him as if it would make a point. Smeagol now understood and picked up an oar and started to row the boat along with Frodo. A splash was heard Frodo grew afraid. "Many nasty things lived in Mordor. What grew in its rivers? Why in the world did I send Sam away?" He thought to himself. The splashes got closer to the boat then the form could be seen and a miniature eye of Sauron arose from the water. The eye surprisingly was not hostile in fact it was curious to what they had been up to. "I sense a great power you carry." It said to Frodo. "Is it elvish?" Frodo didn't answer the eye's questions kept getting closer to the truth about the Ring. Before long Frodo kicked the eye away, sending the boat swerving into the bank. Suddenly a gust of wind unsurpassed flew about the surrounding. There stood the ghost of Smeagol's mother. She tied Frodo down and beat him. Frodo screamed "Sam!" repetitively but it was a loss cause for Smeagol's mother beat him until he became unconscious.  
  
A.N. Gosh if that isn't one of the stupidest dreams I don't know what is. 


End file.
